After the Duel
by LiquidVamp
Summary: no pairing COMPLETE! After the duel in Chamber of Secrets Severus and Albus have a conversation about our favorite BoyWhoLived.


**After the Duel**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Severus paced back and forth, back and forth. The rug in front of the Headmaster's hearth was virtually thread-bare from repeated pacing. It had been one thing after another since James Potter's son entered Hogwarts. The boy certainly carried his father's penchant for mischief. Though in all fairness this newest revelation was not something Potter had inherited from his father. Harry Potter a parselmouth. No there was no way that came from James Potter.

"Albus this does not make sense."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Of course it does old friend. It makes perfect sense I do believe."

Severus cut his mentor a scathing glare. "Oh please do explain how you have come to that conclusion."

"Simple. The ancient magics that Lily wove around Harry with her sacrifice did far more than just protect young Harry. I do believe they imbued him with many of Tom's powers." Severus returned to pacing. "It all fits Severus. The boy is unusually strong for a second year. Even you must see that."

"I'll admit that he is rather stronger than I expected. But his mother was no slouch with a wand Albus. And as much as I detested James Potter, he was equally talented. For their son to be talented is not uncommon in the least."

"No but his ability to speak Parseltongue is."

"And you will never hear me deny that fact Albus. I will concede that your theory does fit a certain twisted sort of logic." The smirk on Severus's face was undeniable.

"Now, now Severus my logic is quite sound and you well know it."

"Perhaps, though it leads to more questions than answers."

"Such as?"

"Why he wasn't sorted into my house for starters. There has not once in the history of Hogwarts been a parselmouth outside of Slytherin house."

"I do believe that is a question for which only the sorting hat can answer for us my friend."

Severus moved across the room and gathered the tattered hat from its usually resting place among the assorted magical artifacts. "Then by all means, make it tell us its secrets."

Albus shook his head. "Calm yourself Severus. It is too late to change his house now as it is. Though I myself admit I wouldn't mind knowing if Harry was sorted into the wrong house for reasons that I can't begin to fathom. Sorting hat might you have something to say on this subject."

"Harry Potter. Quite an odd case that one Albus. Evenly matched for both Gryffindor and Slytherin he was. Oh he has the courage and fool-hardy bravery that leads many a Gryff into dangers beyond their capabilities that's for sure. But cunning and ambition he has in equal measure. I did suggest that young Harry would do well in Slytherin. Oh very well indeed. He would have gone far in the house of serpents. But young Harry was quite determined that his place was in Gryffindor. It is well. The house does suit many of his traits if not all of them."

"Very well. Thank you for your help." Albus's eyes twinkled. "See there Severus, a perfectly reasonable explanation for your question."

Severus rolled his eyes. "This will only serve to complicate things. Young Malfoy will have certainly have written to his father about this as soon as the duel ended. The news will not remain among just our students."

"I have no doubt that you are correct. But the time of Voldemort's return is still thankfully an age away dear friend."

"You cannot begin to know that." He absently rubbed his left forearm.

"No you are right of course. I dare say you are far too right but an old man can hope."

"Hope does not win wars Albus."

"No it does not, but it does sustain it's warriors during the dark times Severus. Don't loose sight of that."

Severus turned and left the Headmaster's office with a flourish of his robes. Fawkes let out a painful song. "Fawkes I do believe the darkness can only get worse before the dawn will be able to break. We can only begin to hope that Severus and young Harry are both strong enough to see it through."


End file.
